Conky
Conky is a ventriloquist dummy owned by Bubbles when he was a child.Julian and Ricky had to confiscate Conky when its personality began to overpower Bubbles' own—telling him what to do and so forth—and so they threw him in a nearby swamp. However, Conky was revived when Bubbles was afflicted in an infected tooth, and refused to go to the hospital. Julian surmised that the only 'person' he would listen to was Conky, so they rescued him from the swamp. Indeed, Bubbles began to take advice from Conky, but soon enough Conky moved out of Bubbles' control, to his own detriment. Ricky made no secret of his deep seeded hatred for Conky, and Conky, for his part, taunted Ricky heavily, and several arguments and acts of violence occurred between them. During the course of this, Bubbles maintained that he had no control over what Conky said or did, and in the end, Conky taunted Ricky and Julian so much that Julian had no choice but to shoot Conky in the head, thus 'breaking the spell' he had over Bubbles. That should have been the end of Conky, having been broken into a million pieces and replaced in the swamp, but during the events of season seven, while Bubbles was dealing with major stress over his involvement with The Swayzie Expressoperation, he took it upon himself (either consciously or otherwise) to once again get Conky from the swamp, rebuild him, and insert him into the situation. This of course went badly, as Conky made it clear to Bubbles that he was in control. In fact, Conky was seen to be more active in his his involvement in the latter stages of the operation than Bubbles (his own personality all but suppressed by this point), coming up with ideas, and bringing the boys barbeque meat while they were in the woods near the American border. But this was just a ruse—Conky secretly contacted several different authorities regarding the activities of the group, all of whom converged on the boys in the last episode of the series proper. When Ricky found out about Conky's betrayal, he drowned him in the river they were floating on. Characterization It is heavily implied that Bubbles and Conky are separate entities, and that Bubbles doesn't have control over the actions of his dummy. Further to this, it is also implied that Conky is indeed self-animated—there are times when Conky speaks without Bubbles having to move his lips, and in a very specific scene, Bubbles carries on a conversation with Ricky and drinks a beer, while Conky speaks audibly to Julian in a separate location. When Conky drops dime on the operation, Bubbles is clearly sleeping and out cold, but Conky still somehow manages to dial a phone. Conky has the inate ability to find just the right button to press to completely piss someone off. He frequently calls Ricky 'Reveen', and Julian Patrick Swayzie, and mouths off to just about anyone he can. Conversely when he is confronted with retaliation he puts on a sweet 'I'm just a dummy' act in order to get out of it. Conky wears thick lensed glasses just like Bubbles, and a brown sweater with his name on it. Other Information Conky later appeared in video form during The Drunk, Stoned And Unemployed Tour, the premise being that Conky was messing around behind the scenes, affecting the performance. It's not clear how he made his way back to civilization from the American border after being submerged there. Conky is also the name of a piece of system monitoring software for Linux, BSD and X. They state that they took the name of the program from the show, and a picture of Conky is their logo. Category:Contradictory Category:Evil from the Past Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Revived Category:Mature Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mischievous Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:On & Off Category:TV Show Villains Category:Possessed Objects